charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Battle
In 2006, The Charmed Ones went up against Billie and Christy Jenkins in order to get back Piper's husband back, Leo. A couple of weeks before that, they summoned the Angels of Destiny to help them stop the Angel of Death from taking Leo away. Destiny made a deal with the sisters, she'll stop Leo from getting killed if that participate in one great battle. However, to them they didn't find out that the evil they had to face was Billie, a young witch who they took into their care after they faked their deaths, and her sister Christy an evil-witch who was trained by The Triad to kill The Charmed Ones. Escape After The Magical Community abandoned them, they were forced to hide out in the underworld after Billie and Christy them in their own house. They took refugee in Phoebe's Condo a day later. As a last resort, they were forced to summon The Hollow to kill Billie and Christy once and for all. Although unknown to them Billie and Christy was summoning it at the same exact time. 8x21-Bille-Christy-Attack.jpg|Billie and Christy attack the Charmed Ones. 8x21-Sisters-Orb.jpg|The sisters just escape but... 8x21-Underworld.jpg|land in the Underworld. Summoning The Hollow Bille and Christy After countless draw's with The Charmed Ones, The Triad comes to a decision for them to summon the Hollow, to kill the sisters. Summoning the Hollow takes a powerful force (as seen in Season 4 when The Source of All Evil summoned it) Although the Charmed One's were able to summon it themselves, The Jenkins sisters had to get the help of Wyatt Halliwell, Piper and Leo's oldest son to help. Dumain, a Demon who was picked by The Triad to help Billie and Christy kill the Charmed ones, shimmered over to their grandfather's apartment where Wyatt and Chris Halliwell were staying and took Wyatt back with him. Billie and Christy hold hands with the young boy and start to chant the spell to summon The Hollow. Once acquired, They stole Wyatt's powers so they'll be evenly matched with The Charmed Ones. As that the Hollow feeds on power they were about to steal Dumain's powers, but he shimmered out when Christy shot fire from her eyes. 8x21-Billie-Christy-Wyatt.jpg|Billie and Christy summon the Hollow. 8x21-Stealing-Wyatt-Power.jpg|Christy and Billie stealing Wyatt's powers. 8x21-Christy-Evil.jpg|Christy, attempting to kill Dumain. The Charmed Ones With the help of two demon's, Nomed and Zohar they were able to find out The Triad's plan to summon The Hollow to make Billie and Christy almost invincible. Piper suggests that the Charmed Ones to get the Hollow before Billie and Christy do. Paige is skeptical, remembering what it did to The Source and Cole, but Piper is convinced that the Jenkins' are trying to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Paige and Phoebe think summoning the Hollow is too risky, but Piper argues they can vanquish Billie and Christy and say the spell to send it away before it infects them. The alternative, she says, is letting the Jenkins' which will mean certain death. Nomad and Zohar say they have to vanquish the Triad as well and the Hollow will give them the power to do it. When Piper wonders if they'll have to worry about renewed demon attacks, Nomad says that the Charmed Ones have severely decimated their ranks over the past eight years. Apart from the Triad, the few demons that are still alive are not nearly strong enough to take on the Charmed Ones head-on, and they'll only be able to regroup when the next generation of witches takes over. Piper sees another apparition of Leo, and decides to summon the Hollow. 8x21-Hollow.jpg|The Charmed Ones summon the Hollow Charmed821_532.jpg|Absoring powers. 8x21-Triad-Dead.jpg|Killing the Triad The Final Battle After killing The Triad, The Charmed Ones, orb to the manor. They turned around to see The Jenkin Sister's coming down the stairs. Both set of sisters are surprised that neither of them have potions. The Battle then starts to begin, Billie and Christy throw fire, whilist The Charmed Ones reply with lightning. The power slowly starts to trash the Manor, hitting many objects like Lamps and the grandfather clock. The power is so strong that it blows the Manor up. Killing Phoebe, Paige and Christy. r8x21-Sisters-Sisters.jpg|The Charmed Ones vs The Jenkins Sisters. 8x21-Manor-Gone.jpg|The Manor blows uo. 8x21-Piper-Phoebe-Dead.jpg|Piper finds Phoebe dead. Aftermath. When Piper finds Phoebe dead, The Angel of Destiny returns Leo. Destiny tells Piper that the battle wasn't meant to end this way. She suddenly hears a moan, thinking it's Paige, she follows the sound, she realizes it's actually Billie and begins to beat her up, angry at her for killing her sisters. Category:Events